Save Me
by silentXtears9331
Summary: When Keely is thrown into a deep state of depression, will the only boy that is able to save her pull through?
1. Weird

Okay… new story! Yay-ness! I don't know how good I am at writing non-Pheely stories, so bear with me if it's bad ((even though I'm not sure if it will have Pheely or not, so if you were hoping for some, don't give up!)). For those of you that are wondering… this story ain't gonna be sad ((incase you think it might be)) at the end, don't worry nobody dies lol, so you have no excuse not to read it. Enjoy and PLEEEEASE review!

Chapter 1 – Weird

"Anyway… I was thinking of dark purple and a light yellow," Keely said as she walked with Phil to the lunch table, her tray in hand.

"Hmm… that actually sounds pretty good," Phil said. "Sorry, but I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Oh, you're really helpful, Diffy. I've been wanting to re-do my room forever!"

"Yeah… well there are two things to consider, here. One, I'm not a girl," he said.

"Oh, yeah? What's the other one, Phil?"

"Uh… I guess that's the only one…" he replied.

Keely glared at him. "Yeah. Smooth, Diffy."

"I know… but you gotta love me!" he exclaimed, flashing her his boyish grin that always made her melt, secretly.

"Yeah… it's a good thing I do," she said sarcastically, kissing him on the cheek and quickly sitting back down afterwards.

"Do I get a kiss every time I tease you?"

"Maybe," she said, rubbing her chin mysteriously. Phil laughed.

"Are you ready for that math final today?" Phil asked her as he took a small handful of fries and popped them in his mouth.

"Yeah…" Keely said, her mouth somewhat full. "We had plenty of time to study together, so we should be fine."

"I sure hope so."

"Why are you worried? Math is like… your best subject," Keely said, her left eyebrow raised at him.

"I don't know… for some reason I just kind of… am," he said.

"Weird," Keely replied.

"Yeah."

"I'm mainly worried because one, I hate math… and two, my grades have been slipping lately."

"Have you been studying and stuff, Keel?"

"Yes… maybe… no," she said, lowering her head like a puppy that had just wet the floor.

"Then there's your problem. Study!" he said.

"I hate studying… it's gay and a waste of my time."

"If you're so worried about it, then start taking some action, Keel! Studying and paying attention in class are how you get good grades."

"You're starting to sound like Mr. Hackett… please, stop," she said.

"Sorry. But you know I'm right."

"Yeah, whatever."

"In the negatives today, Keel?" Phil asked her.

"Can ya tell?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she glumly replied.

"Okay… fine… don't tell me," he said, sounding somewhat hurt.

"There's nothing to tell, Phil. I'm fine. Don't worry… just eat, okay?"

"Okay…" he said, looking at her suspiciously as she put some dressing on her salad.

He could tell something was wrong… and he was going to find out what it was soon. He hated seeing Keely like this.

And what was weird, she was never in a bad mood… therefore, he could always tell when something was wrong with her. He was always worried; but for some reason, he was more worried about her this time, because she always, always, _always _told him what was wrong.

_It must be pretty bad if she won't tell me, _he thought.

God… why was he so worried? He really didn't know why… but when there was something wrong, he knew it. For sure. It was like a sixth sense or something.

Weird.

End of Chapter 1

Okay… I know it's not exactly keeping you on the edge of your seat, but at least it's a little tiny cliffie! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's an update… thanks for the reviews I got!

Chapter 2

The next day, at school, Keely was late to his locker for their daily spray donuts. At first, he wasn't all too worried… but then minutes turned to hours. Sitting in math, all he could think about was her… and he didn't exactly know why.

12:15; lunch. Keely still hadn't shown up. He tried to shake it off by sitting with Owen and Via, but it still didn't help.

"Where's Keely today, Phil? She's like… never absent," Via said.

"Yeah… she's such a party pooper!" Owen said.

"Shut up," Via told him through gritted teeth.

"I… I don't know…" Phil said. He knew what was coming next.

"What? You always know where she is! You two are like… connected at the hip!" Via said.

"Like Siamese twins!" Owen added.

"Okay… that wasn't funny," Via replied.

"So?"

"Well, this time I don't… it's not like it's my fault or anything, it's her fault for not letting me know," Phil said, looking them in the eye.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. It must be pretty bad if she didn't call you…" Via mumbled, barely loud enough for Phil and Owen to hear her.

"Maybe somebody died!" Owen said, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, Owen, you sure are helping…" Phil said.

"Sorry… I'm just tellin' it like it is," he replied.

"Of course you are…" Via mumbled. Phil laughed.

"What?" Owen asked, looking at her like she was nuts.

"Oh, nothing!" He shrugged it off and attacked his sub.

"You know," he said, his mouth full, "You could call her or something… you know, with your cell phone."

"Good idea, Owen!" He looked at Via and they gasped. They both didn't think they would ever hear that. But sometimes, Owen could surprise you (not very often, but he could).

Phil walked outside, out of sight and hearing distance, and dialed Keely's number.

Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring.

There was no answer.

Now Phil was even more worried. Then the voicemail came on, and he left a message.

"Hey Keel… it's me. You better answer this phone… where are you today? Okay… please call me back, we're all worried about you! Alright… talk to ya later." He then clicked the "End" button and walked back inside.

He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach; almost like he might hurl a little. He didn't know why; but he DID know that he had never had this feeling before. Something was definitely wrong with Keely, and he needed to know as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, back at the Teslow residence, Keely sat up in her room, her head resting softly on her pillow. She stared out the window sadly. Then her phone rang again.

"Dammit, Phil, leave me alone!" she screamed.

She picked up the phone and listened to her voicemail. In the bad mood she was in right now, she didn't feel much like listening to it, but she knew that she had to… Phil would kill her otherwise.

"_Hey, Keel… it's me. You better answer this phone… where are you today? Okay… please call me back; we're all worried about you! Alright… talk to ya later."_

She rolled her eyes in frustration, went to her messaging, and text messaged him.

He received it almost immediately.

_I'm fine._

_No you're not. Why aren't you at school?_

_Is it okay if I'm not at school one day?_

_No… not unless you tell us where you are! We were all worried about you!_

_Well, get over it… I gotta go, bye._

Phil rolled his eyes. He didn't want to do it… but he went outside and called her again.

This time, she picked up.

"My God, Phil… do you know how to leave a person alone?" she asked him.

"Keel… will you please tell me what's wrong? I'm worried about you!" he said.

"What else is new…?" she mumbled.

"Okay… there is definitely something wrong with you. Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to, okay? God! Leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

"No… I wanna know why you're not at school…" He didn't get to finish before getting cut off.

"Is this what it's all about? Me not being at school?" she asked sarcastically.

"Look, Keel… I'm not gonna deal with your smart-ass comments. Either you tell me what's wrong, or…"

"Or what? You'll lecture me to death about how bad it is to cut school?"

"So that's what you're doing? Cutting school? Keel, that's not a big deal, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because… you were acting like a bastard about it! Just… shut up. I have to go. Bye."

He waited until the dial tone at the other end sounded before hanging up.

Now, he was more pissed off than worried. He figured that he would let Keely tell him when she was ready.

One thing was for sure; it had better be soon.

End of Chapter 2

Review! That was a bad chapter… so yeah… flame me, I don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope ya'll are enjoying this story. I promise it will get better ((possibly in this chapter)), haha. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

Keely hadn't been to school for three days now. Phil hadn't talked to her and was now more worried than ever. There were times when he wanted to pick up his phone and call her, but he always forced himself to put it down. He needed to realize that she would tell him when she was ready.

Boy, was he wrong.

That night, Keely had a frightening dream that she was murdered. She shot up in bed, tears streaming down her face in fear. She went into her bathroom to make sure that everything was still there.

She looked horrible. Her hair was messy and greasy, and she hadn't brushed her teeth in two days. Her makeup was visible on the pillow rather than her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. She was so sick of this.

She went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Her mother was away on a business trip and had no idea that her daughter hadn't been at school for the past few days. Sure, she had been calling every night, but she never called in the daytime, since she considered Keely was at school.

She felt horrible for not talking to Phil, let alone anybody, for days, but she just couldn't bring herself to pick up her phone and call anybody. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone much, but she still felt that pang of guilt somewhere deep inside. She was getting good at ignoring it, however.

She opened the refrigerator to try to find something. Nothing. She opened the cupboard. Nothing. Then she opened the cabinet and found the bread, deciding to make a sandwich.

She set the bread on the counter, got the turkey, cheese, pickles, and mayonnaise, and set them on the counter. Then she opened the drawer with the silverware.

A gleaming knife caught her gaze. She picked it up, her finger gliding slowly across the sharp edge. It felt good to her fingers for some odd reason.

She thought about it as she set it on the counter and got the turkey out of the bag, fitting it on the bread. It was a horrible thought, but she thought it might help. It was hard to bring herself to a decision.

She finished making her turkey sandwich, and set it; along with the knife; on the plate, and carried it up to her bedroom. Her eyes on the plate the whole time, she almost tripped going up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Keely showed up at school. Phil saw her at her locker that morning, but didn't go over and talk, like he always did. Keely didn't even make eye contact with him. Phil noticed the look on her face; a mix of fear and misunderstanding. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her. Until now, he would just enjoy the fact that she was actually at school.

A week passed, and still, they hadn't talked. Keely had been going to school every day now, because if she missed more than ten days of school, she would fail the 11th grade. At least she knew something; even though she knew so little.

Another week passed. Phil felt like dying; not to mention a pretty lousy friend. All of his anger had morphed into complete fear. Something was seriously wrong with Keely, and it killed him to see her like this. He knew he would be able to help; he just wished that Keely would give him a chance.

They had promised that they would always come to each other to talk, no matter how bad the situation was, no matter what time of day it was. Obviously, Keely had forgotten about that, because it had now been three weeks; over half a month; that she hadn't talked to him.

Keely felt the same way. She felt worthless. She _knew _she needed to tell him. She just didn't know how, or when. She could definitely trust him; and there was no doubt that he would help with this situation. But no other time felt... _right_ to her. She was getting to the point where she just wanted to disappear completely from the earth, never to be heard from again.

And, she knew that that could definitely be arranged.

End of Chapter 3

Anxious? Review and maybe I'll update faster... but who knows, anyway?


	4. Ready

Chapter 4 - Ready

Keely sat on her bed, knife in hand. She had heard that slitting your wrists every night relieves stress, but she wasn't too sure; she had never done this before. The curious type, Keely was always up for a challenge, brought upon by herself or others. The only way to know the truth was to do it.

She took the knife, careful to not go hard over her veins. It was uncomfortable, but she couldn't seem to stop. She had to admit; she _DID_ feel a little better!

She went up and down the underside of her arm, until it felt... right. She watched the blood trickle down her arm, landing on her bedsheet. She didn't care. Then, she took the knife and went across her wrist, once again until it felt right. Then she did the same with her other arm.

When she decided that she had had enough, she went downstairs to the kitchen, washed the knife off, and put it in the dishwasher. Hopefully, when her mother came home, she wouldn't notice the little blood that was still on the knife.

She stared at her arm. The blood had slowed down, but was still kind of coming out. She went upstairs to the bathroom and washed it off. The blood gradually slowed and finally came to a stop. Keely actually _did _feel better. She picked up her cell phone, dialing a number.

Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Then, he picked up. "H-h-hello?"

"Phil... get down here. Now." She set her phone down on her nightstand.

Phil was there in less than five minutes. When he knocked on her door, she answered it and gave him a huge hug, weeping hysterically.

He patted her on the back, and a few tears even slipped from his eyes. He stroked her hair and picked her up, carrying her to the couch. He sat on the chair beside it, looking into her eyes.

"Keel... what's wrong? And... what happened to your wrists?" he exclaimed. Keely noticed the fear in his voice.

"Phil... I'm so sorry... I really am... but... a lot has been going on lately. I feel really shitty..."

Phil looked at her sadly.

"Save me," she said. He frowned.

"Well, tell me what's wrong. You know I can help you."

Keely narrowed her eyes to the floor sadly before saying something. "I know you can. And I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. But now I think I can tell you."

"Okay. I'm listening," he said softly.

"Well... my mom... things haven't been going good with her lately. She's been an ass to me."

"Do you know why?" he asked.

"No! That's the thing. I don't understand her... it's like she hates me or something."

"You know that's not true... maybe she's just been having a bad week or something."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's been having a bad _month_, Phil," she said, another tear escaping from her eyes.

"Oh... I didn't know it had been that long..."

"Yeah. Well, it has."

"When did it start?"

"A little bit before I stopped talking to you completely. The mom situation got worse, and then some other things happened..." she said sadly.

"Okay, like what?"

"Well... I've been in some fights with Via, and I don't know what to do."

"What are you fighting about?" Phil asked her.

"That's the thing... I don't know. We were on the phone one day, talking about her Owen situation, and then... BOOM! She went off on me, and... I don't know..." She was starting to cry again.

Phil walked over to the couch and sat beside her. She laid on him, crying into his chest. He whispered to her softly, trying to get her to calm down so she could go on.

"Anything else, Keel?"

"Yeah... one more thing... my... my... Muffin... died..." she drug out. Phil looked around, realizing that Muffin wasn't around.

"Oh, Keely..." he whispered, stroking her hair as she weeped into him. She was attached to that little brown pekinese like there was no tomorrow.

"She's buried in our back yard."

Now Phil noticed why that little angel had been in the back yard. He had seen it about a week ago when he walked by Keely's house. "Is that what the little angel is in the back yard?"

Keely nodded sadly. "I really... I really miss her, Phil," she said, looking into his eyes.

Phil smiled at her lightly as another tear slid down his cheek, landing on Keely's pants. She grabbed onto him tightly.

"Okay... about your mom... have you tried talking to her about it?"

"No... should I?" she asked quizzically.

"Well, I don't think you're gonna get anywhere unless you do. It might be a little bit hard, but you really need to do it. Where is she, by the way?"

"Business trip... a long one... I've been here all by myself for like, a month. I've been really lonely."

"Well, how long is she gonna be away?"

"Like, three months... it's a really important one."

"Well, if it's really important, you should understand that she needs to be there," he said.

"I didn't say I didn't understand... but I've just been lonely lately."

"Okay, well... hmm... do you wanna come stay with us?" he offered.

"No... I don't wanna intrude... maybe you can come stay with me?"

"No offense, but that might be better. If you came to my house, you might be on the pull-out couch," he said, chuckling a bit.

Keely laughed, for the first time in a long while. "It's okay... you weren't offensive. But yeah, you can come stay with me."

"Okay, that works. It'll be fun!" Phil said excitedly.

"Yeah, it will," she said blankly.

Phil frowned. He thought that he was making her feel better, but he was obviously wrong.

"As for the mom thing, again," he said, changing the subject, "Just talk to her. If that doesn't work, come to me, okay?"

"Okay, Phil," she smiled. "Thanks."

"And for the whole Via deal... have you tried talking to her?" Phil asked.

"Nope... I don't know how to."

"Well, you need to talk to her, too... you'll never make it better if you don't," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah... you're right," she said. "I'll talk to her about it soon."

"Why don't you do it now, while I go home and pack my stuff?" he offered.

"Yeah... okay. I'll see ya later. Pack quickly!" she joked.

"Haha... okay, I will." He then walked out the door. Keely watched him walk out of sight and into his house before picking up her phone to call Via.

End of Chapter 4

Longer than most, I know. Review!


	5. Still

**Sorry ya'll have had to wait so long... I really am. I have a life, though, you know. Sue me. Review along the way! **

Chapter 5 - Still

Keely smacked herself in the head. She had wanted to tell him about when she cut herself, but she just didn't feel like she could. She knew she needed help; otherwise, she would just keep on cutting and cutting, repeatedly. She knew he could help, but for some odd, strange reason, she didn't want to stop.

She sighed and went into her room and got online. There were quite a few people on, but she didn't feel like talking much right now. She put up her away message and got on MySpace.

She had new friend requests and a few messages; one from Via, one from Owen, and one from Phil.

She approved the friend requests, replied to the messages, then got on a quiz website she loved. It always cured her boredom.

The first section she always went to was Love and Friendship. Mostly love and not a lot of friendship, but it was her favorite section. She couldn't visit the website without going to that category.

_Are you more than friends? Do you really love him? What does he see in you? _

For some reason, Keely felt depressed again. She thought of doing what she had done before; instead, she took the quizzes. They all tested positive.

_Definitely! You two are meant to be together! _

She knew that, dammit. She knew it with all her heart. She was just having trouble making him believe it.

_You love him like there's no tomorrow. You would do anything for him; maybe even die for him._

That was true. She would die for him. That was no lie.

_He thinks you are the most beautiful, intelligent, nicest, all-around good person there ever was. _

Was that really true? Oh, how much she hoped it was.

She smiled and then burst into tears. She had to do something about Phil if it was the last thing she did.

_Another reason for life to screw me over, _she thought.

She knew she loved him. She had no doubt. She also knew she was lying to herself.

_Everything is fine. Everything will get better, _she told herself.

Boy, was she wrong. So, so wrong. Nothing would get better until she had Phil, and she knew that.

But she didn't want to believe it. Not one little bit.

But she knew she had to. She would never be happy without him, and her life would never be complete without him.

She just _needed _him. Simply.

But, it wasn't simple.

_Hey, Phil? I love you. I want you with me for the rest of my life. _

Bullshit. She wished it was that easy. But it wasn't, and she knew that.

She needed to take action before she did something even more drastic. Slitting your wrists was bad enough; but...

She forced the thought to the back of her mind and looked through the iTunes music store. Her mom had said she could buy three songs this week.

She already had one in mind that she wanted. She was going to sing it at church on Sunday... Which was only three days away.

She had grown more and more nervous by the day, but she had faith in herself, which surprised her in every way possible.

She found it and immediately pressed play, listening to it repeatedly.

_**Hide me now**_

_**Under your wings**_

_**Cover me**_

_**Within your mighty hand**_

_**When the oceans rise and thunders roar**_

_**I will soar with you above the storm**_

_**Father, you are King over the flood**_

_**I will be still and know you are God**_

She had forgotten about her faith in Jesus. She hadn't prayed about this situation once. Now, she felt even more worthless than she needed to.

_**Find rest my soul**_

_**In Christ alone**_

_**Know his power**_

_**In quietness and trust**_

_**When the oceans rise and thunders roar**_

_**I will soar with you above the storm**_

_**Father, you are King over the flood**_

_**I will be still and know you are God**_

_**When the oceans rise and thunders roar**_

_**I will soar with you above the storm**_

_**Father, you are King over the flood**_

_**I will be still, and know you are God**_

She bowed her head, praying for what seemed like an eternity. She prayed for Phil, for her mother, and herself. Most of all, she asked for forgiveness. For everything.

_**Find rest my soul**_

_**In Christ alone**_

_**Know his power**_

_**In quietness and trust**_

_**When the oceans rise and thunders roar**_

_**I will soar with you above the storm**_

_**  
Father, you are King over the flood**_

_**I will be still, and know you are God**_

_**When the oceans rise and thunders roar**_

_**I will soar with you above the storm**_

_**Father, you are King over the flood**_

_**I will be still, and know you are God**_

_**When the oceans rise and thunders roar**_

_**I will soar with you above the storm**_

_**Father, you are King over the flood**_

_**I will be still, and know you are God**_

Keely's tears kept falling, now a mix of sadness, happiness, emptiness, and faith. She liked this feeling, wishing she could hold onto it forever.

Her heart skipped a few beats, Phil's buddy sound from AOL Instant Messenger alerting Keely. She immediately clicked on his screename, typing in the window to start another conversation.

End of Chapter 5

**Yeah. That's exactly what happened to me. Call me an intense, soft-hearted baby. I don't care.**

**I used song lyrics. Disclaimer(s): Everyone else uses them, so let me! Gawd!**

**Review please!**


	6. Girl's Night Out

Chapter 6 - Girl's Night Out

It was mid-day, and Keely started to feel a little better, so she rang Via's phone.

"Hello?" Via said, her thick British accent sounding over the phone.

"Hey Vi. You still wanna do the mall tonight?"

"Absolutely. Do you think you can be ready in about thirty minutes? If not, that's okay."

"Uh... No... How does an hour and a half sound? I need to take a shower and blow dry my hair and all that good shit," she said.

"Oh. Well that's fine. Call me when you're ready and I'll come get you. You wanna see a movie?"

"Sure. Whose turn is it to pick this time...? I forgot," Keely said, trying to think.

"Yours. Pick a good one."

"Okay. Hang on, let me look through the showtimes and I'll let you know what's playing," Keely said, typing in the website name in her browser.

"Alright. Take your time... I'm bored." Keely chuckled a little before reading out the list of movies.

"Alrighty... We've got Snakes on a Plane, World Trade Center, Talladega Nights, Step Up, Accepted, Barnyard, Zoom, Pirates 2, Pulse, Material Girls, The Descent, Miami Vice, John Tucker Must Die..." She was interrupted.

"Holy fuck... I never realized how many movies there were out..." Via said.

"I can see that," Keely said, chuckling.

"Okay, continue," Via said.

Keely laughed and did as she was told. "The Night Listener, The Devil Wears Prada, Superman, and the Ant Bully."

"Ick. Okay, well I'm waiting on you. It's your choice, remember?" Via said. Keely smiled.

"Okay... Uh... I say we see either Step Up or Material Girls."

Via tapped her foot and started humming the Jeopardy theme.

"Okay, okay... Step Up."

"Awesome. What are the showtimes?"

"Hang on, I'm going right now," she said, clicking on the showtimes tab. "12:45, 4:10, 7:05, and 9:40."

"Okay. Well I have to be home by ten, so the 9:40 is out of the question."

"Okay. How about 7:05, that way we have a couple hours to shop around."

"One problem. I'm broke."

"I'm not!"

Via huffed. Keely laughed hysterically.

"We are going early to shop around. End of story."

"Fine, bitch," Via joked. "I'll pick you up later. Hurry up! I want to get OUT of this HOUSE!"

"Alright, alright. See you later." She flipped her phone shut and set it on her nightstand, walking into her huge, walk-in closet to try to find something to wear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely's doorbell rang. She let Via in and she sat on the couch, waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

"Okay, let's go," Keely said, flicking Via on the head as she walked past her. She turned around and laughed while jogging out the door.

"Ow! What was that for?" Via asked.

"I don't know. Just because I love you."

"Aww, thanks. I feel so loved."

"That's the point, dumbass," Keely joked. Via huffed again.

They blasted Kelly Clarkson on the way to the mall, which was quite a long drive.

"Keely! Turn it down! You're gonna give me a headache!" Via yelled.

"What?" Keely yelled back.

"I said, TURN THE MUSIC..." she was cut off, still yelling as Keely turned the volume down. "Thank you."

"Mhmm," Keely replied, undoing her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"Oh my God, no way!" Via said as they walked into the mall, side by side.

"What? Who do you see?" Keely asked, looking at Via and then looking around for a sign of somebody familiar.

"Owen, that's who I see."

Keely's eyes bulged and she ran behind Via. "Hide me!"

"Come on... Let's run before he sees us!" Via said, dragging Keely by the hand. She had nothing to argue with there, so she just followed Via's lead.

They walked into the bathroom and waited for about five minutes before walking back out. "Wow... That was close," Keely said, letting out a deep breath.

"What was close?" a voice sounded from behind. It made the two girls jump before turning around to come face to face with...

"Owen," Keely said defeatedly. "What... What a nice surprise! We didn't see you there."

"Yeah... W-what she said," Via replied, pointing at Keely dejectedly.

"Well, obviously! So who are you here with? Mind if I..."

"Aww, fuck! I left my cell in the bathroom... Come on Via! Nice seeing you, Owen!" Keely said, dragging Via back down the hallway and into the girl's room.

Owen shrugged and walked away towards the exit.

"Nice move, Keely! God, I fucking love you!" Via exclaimed, squeezing Keely with all that she had.

"Yeah. No problem. You think he's still out there?"

"Nah. Knowing him, he probably left. He doesn't get the hint."

"You think I don't know that?" Both girls laughed and walked out of the bathroom, deciding that it was safe to come out.

They walked into a few stores. Believe it or not, Keely only bought a few things.

"Keely... Don't you usually, like... Buy everything in the store...?" Via asked.

"I don't know... Do I? I'm trying to save up," she said, eyeing a cute shirt displayed on the wall.

"Keely... Are you feeling okay?" Via asked, feeling Keely's head with the back of her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine..." she said. They both laughed.

Then, Via noticed something on Keely's wrist. It looked like a birth control patch or something.

"Keely... What do you have on your wrist...?" Via asked her. "It looks like a birth control patch!"

Keely jabbed her in the side with her elbow. "Yeah, like I'm really gonna have on a birth control patch, Vi. It's a bandage."

"From what? What happened?"

Keely shuddered for a moment, recalling when she had slitted her wrists. That's what the bandage was _really _for.

"Uh... I, uh... Burnt myself with my straightener..." she said. She blinked a few times, hoping that Via would buy it.

Luckily, for her sake, she did. "Ouch. Was it bad?"

"Kinda."

"Can I see?" Via asked, slowly moving her hand to Keely's arm. She quickly pulled away.

"NO!" Via looked at her awkwardly. "I mean, no... I'd rather you didn't. I don't want any... Uh... Bacteria and crap floating around... To get inside... Of it..." she mumbled.

"Whatever, Keely. You know, you've been acting really weird lately. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Via, I'm fine," she lied.

Deep down, she knew there were a million things that were wrong with her. That was one thing she wouldn't deny.

End of Chapter 6

Yeah... Nice long one. Review please!


	7. Troublesome Thoughts

**Okay... I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but school just started back up and I've been really busy with friends and crap... Plus nothing has been coming to me. So yeah, I'm sorry. Read and reviewwww!**

**Oh yeah... And forget I ever mentioned how long they were together, okay? My bad! \**

Chapter 7 - Troublesome Thoughts

That night, when Keely got home, she dropped her shopping bags and her purse off on the kitchen counter and crawled into bed. She began to weep hysterically, and she could feel her mascara running down her face like an endless waterfall.

She finally slowed down and turned over on her back, gazing up at her ceiling fan twirling around and around. She thought it so weird that it looked like it was slow, but was actually very fast.

There were way too many thoughts swirling in her head to even pinpoint a good location to start talking about with someone. She had only told Phil about a few things.

She wanted to tell him very badly about the cutting; but she knew that if she did, it would cause a huge fight that would trigger her deepest hidden emotions, and that was the _last_ thing she wanted.

She looked at the clock; 7:30. Phil should have been home hours ago. She shook her head, refusing to think something bad had happened to him.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number quickly, crying a little more again.

"Hello?" Phil said.

"H-hey... Where are you?"

"Oh... I got stuck at work. I'll be home in like thirty minutes."

"Oh, okay. Good, I was starting to get worried," she replied.

Phil chuckled a bit before speaking. "Keel, are you okay? You sound like you just stopped crying..."

"What? Oh no, I'm fine. I think I might be getting a cold..." she said, coughing fakely.

"Oh... Well that sucks. I'll see you later, okay baby?"

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too, babe. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and ran to the bathroom. Thirty minutes was definitely enough time to get cleaned up before he came home.

She walked out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, wrapped in towels; one on her head and the other around her body. She went out into the kitchen, about to start dinner before there was a knock at the door.

She looked out the little hole at the top of the door to see Phil standing there, a few Wal-Mart bags in hand. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Yay! You're home early!" she exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

He gratefully hugged back, giving her a soft kiss on the neck. She shivered, causing Phil to chuckle more than a little bit.

"Keel, you're so cute..." he said, handing her one of the bags.

Keely giggled and took the bag, setting it on the kitchen counter. "What do you want for dinner, Philly-Willy?"

Phil rolled his eyes, causing Keely to giggle again. "Oh, am I funny? AM I FUNNY, KEELY?" he asked, tackling her down to the floor, tickling her mercilessly.

She tried to dodge him while having a laugh attack, but it was no use; he was to sly. Every way she moved, he moved too.

"Phil! Phil! STOP! Please!"

"What's the magic word?" he asked, stopping for a moment.

"Umm... I love you?"

"Try again!" he said, starting again.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. "Okay! Okay! YOU'RE FUNNY!"

Phil smirked and let her go. He stood on one knee to level himself up, but Keely pulled him down by his ankle and rolled over on top of him.

"Oh! WHAT NOW?" she yelled, glaring at him teasingly.

"Oh no... I'm being attacked... I'm so scared, help me..." he said sarcastically. Keely shot him a glare.

"Who said you were being attacked? I just rolled on top of you is all... Whatcha gonna do?"

"You wanna go, bitch? You wanna g--?" Keely bent down and kissed him, cutting him off. At first he was taken by surprise, but then he gave in with no argument.

They stopped after a short while, laughing. "Now, I'm gonna ask again... What do you want to freakin' eat?" she teased.

"I don't know... What about you?"

"I don't really wanna cook... Is pizza okay?" she asked.

"Absolutely... I was actually just gonna suggest that."

"Talk about irony..." Keely said.

"Sorry, that wasn't funny..."

"I know, dumbass. Now shut up and bring me my phone before I'm forced to kiss you again," she said seductively.

He said nothing, still glued to the top of the counter where he was sitting. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her every move.

Keely smiled and shook her head, grabbing him and kissing him passionately.

They pulled apart again, and Phil finally obeyed her order, getting off the counter and bringing her her cell phone.

"Thank you, Philly-Willy," she said.

"You're welcome, Keel. Hey, how come you don't get a ridiculous nickname?"

"I don't know... Come up with one," she said, dialing the number and signaling for him to hush.

"Right. I'll get back to you on that..."

End of Chapter 7

Woot, fluffy chapter Review!


	8. I'm Done Pretending

I'm using NotePad... This story format isn't gonna turn out exactly how I wanted, so yeah. Sorry.

Chapter 8 - I'm Done Pretending

Keely had finally decided now was the time to tell Phil what was going on... And she wasn't planning on the basics.

Everything. Every detail, every minute, every second... And she knew he would be willing to listen. If not, they both knew her trust in him would be broken.

"Phil?" she said, setting her half-eaten slice of pizza down in the box.

"Yeah, Keel?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"I'm not... I'm not..."

"You're not what, baby? Tell me."

"I'm not gonna pretend anymore!" she said, quickly standing up in front of him.

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, afraid of what might happen next.

"No, Phil... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me... But... There has been more than just stuff going on... There's actually a lot more..."

"Like what, Keel? You know I'm always here for you."

"Yeah... I know... But this might be a little hard on you."

"Keel, I don't care. Please just tell me. I don't like when you're upset."

Keely smiled at him, and he smiled back, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Spill."

Keely bled her heart out to Phil that night, and afterwards, she didn't think she could feel any better than she did then.

"But... Phil... I'd be too scared... I'd feel like a freak..."

"Yeah, but a trip to the psychologist isn't all that bad, Keel. You'll feel tons better than you do now!"

"I know that... But still... I don't know if I'm gonna do that."

"Keel... Please... Do it for me and for yourself."

There was a brief moment of silence until Keely mumbled, "I'll sleep on it."

"Alright. Until then, let's just relax and hang out. Like we usually do."

"I'm game!" she said, standing up and going upstairs.

"Whatcha wanna do?" he asked.

"No idea... You wanna go act like idiots on the golf course?"

"Absolutely! Let's go!" he said, slipping on his rainbow sandals, handing Keely hers, and walking downstairs and out the back door.

"I'll be right out... I need to get my phone and lock the doors," Keely shouted after him. "Wait up!"

"Okay... Hurry up!"

Keely did as she was told, walking outside. They laced their fingers together and walked out to the golf course, Phil's grip tight on Keely's hand.

"Keel? Did you hear that?" he asked her, letting go of her hand and slightly stepping back.

"No... Hear what?" Keely said, looking around curiously.

Phil smirked, running up behind her and letting her fall into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way to the course. She put his arms around his neck and stared into his eyes lovingly. He stared back, returning the favor.

He set her down on the ground. Her hair was all over the place, laying on the soft, fresh grass. He stroked it and then lay down beside her, his hand on her waist, his head buried in her hair.

"I love you Keely."

Keely smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too, Phil. You mean so much to me... I don't know what I would ever do without you..."

"I feel the same about you. I love you more than you could ever possibly imagine, Keely."

She said nothing; just enjoyed the soft touch of his hand on her face, wiping away her tear. He smiled at her, but she did not return.

End of Chapter 8

Oo... Is Keely still upset? What's wrong with her? What's gonna happen next? REVIEW and you'll find out! 


	9. Counselor Hunting?

Ya'll should understand. When ya'll are deep into a story, you might have to wait a while for the next update... Remember that. Until then, read and review this chapter.

Chapter 9 - Counselor Hunting?

The next morning, Keely woke up in her bed upstairs, Phil laying beside her. She didn't remember anything from the night before up until they were on the golf course. She must have fallen asleep with Phil last night. She decided to wait until he got up.

She climbed out of the bed and went downstairs, turning on the television and channel surfing. Why was it she could never remember what channel MTV was...?

She finally found it as soon as Phil came walking downstairs, his hair all ruffled. His eyes had a glazed sleepiness to them. Keely looked into them as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Morning, gorgeous," Phil said, kissing Keely on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Morning, Philly-Willy. Nothing, I'm just... Watching TV."

"Mhm," he said, grabbing the remote and turning off the television. "Been doing any thinking?"

Keely sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew this was coming. "Yes. I have," she said simply.

"Okay. And...?"

"I'll do it."

"Really?" Phil asked, wide-eyed with amazement and happiness. "Keely, I'm so proud of you! You have no idea how much better you're gonna feel after these meetings!"

Keely grinned slightly. "Yeah. I know. I really do. But there's one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to be there with me."

"Keel... I can't go in there with you... Everything you talk about is confidential with you and your psychologist unless noted by you."

"Well, then, it's been noted by me," Keely said. "Please, Phil?"

"Keel... I can't. You can do this on your own. If it was something bigger, then yes, I would go with you... But you really need this for yourself and not for me."

Keely sighed and said nothing as a slow tear ran down her face.

Phil grabbed her hand and stroked it softly. "And remember... I'll be in your heart, too," he said, looking into her eyes. They were glazed with tears, and Phil wiped them off of her smooth face with his hand. "I'll be right there, you just won't be able to see me."

"Okay Phil. I promise I'll go alone."

"Good. We'll pray before we send you in, okay?"

"Okay Phil."

"Alright. Now let's find a phone book."

Keely wiped her tears, got up, and followed Phil to the kitchen to find one.

End of Chapter 9

Did you like it? Yeah I know, short, but better than nothing. Reviews would be nice. 


	10. The Visit

**I guess you can see that I took a little break from the whole writing thing. I apologize, but now I'm getting back in the habit, but it's not like it's a promise…**

Chapter 10

"Ms. Keely Teslow?" a woman with long blonde hair pulled up in a raggedy bun said, a clipboard in her right hand. Keely looked up at her and then looked at Phil with worried eyes.

"Go on," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes glazed with tears, she kissed Phil on the lips and bravely stood up and followed the woman into the room.

It was a calm-natured, cozy little room. Dark auburn walls, a little fountain on a small mahogany table, and a tan-colored sofa. A trash can lay beside the coffee table, almost as if it were waiting for her.

"If you'll just relax here on the couch, Michelle will be here any second. She's in the restroom," the woman said. Keely nodded and tried her best to smile.

The woman left the room. Keely sat there and admired all of the beautiful paintings on the wall, mostly all island or coastline scenery. She heard the door open and her heart began to race, and without looking back she felt like she had to puke.

"Hello, Keely! My name's Michelle," she said, holding out her hand. Keely put on a fake smile and shook it ungratefully.

"So where do you go to school, Keely?"

"H.G. Wells," Keely said.

"My son used to go there," she said. Keely grinned.

_God, shut up,_ she thought. "That's cool. What was his name?"

"Brandon Lilliana. A lot of people don't know him."

"Yeah, you could say that," Keely said. She was beginning to feel more comfortable with Michelle as the minutes went by, and for that, she was grateful.

"Well the first thing we're going to do is ink blots. Are you familiar with those?" Michelle asked her.

"Well I've seen them on TV, but I don't know if that's any different from real life…"

"Nope, it's exactly the same. All I'm going to do is show you some pictures and you need to tell me the first thing that comes to your mind." Keely nodded her head.

The first thing she held up was a big blot that looked somewhat like a polar bear.

"Death," Keely replied.

She rattled on and on… _Blood… death… suicide…knives._ Keely could only imagine what Michelle was thinking.

"Okay, I think we've had enough with the ink blots. Now I'm going to move on to questions. But it's very important that you're honest with me, okay? We'll never get anywhere if you lie."

Keely nodded and said, "I know."

"Alright then… And remember that all of this information is confidential. I'm not allowed to tell anybody anything that you say by federal law. " Michelle turned around and grabbed her clipboard off of her desk. "Have you felt physically weak, tingly, or numb in the past few weeks to a month?"

"Sort of," Keely said. "It wasn't bad at first, but it gets worse as times go by and when I get sad."

"Are you saying that every time you get sad it gets worse?" Keely nodded. "And how often are you sad?"

"…A lot more often than I should be."

"Have you ever had thoughts of suicide?"

Keely gulped and her heart started to race. "Yes." Michelle took no special note. She just narrowed her eyes to her clipboard and made several marks on it. Keely couldn't help but feel curious as to what lay behind it.

She continued asking questions, and Keely's answers differed from what she thought Michelle was probably expecting.

After about an hour, the visit was finally over. Michelle could tell from the first time she saw Keely that she was probably a nervous wreck.

"There. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Michelle teased.

Keely smiled as she got up and said "No, it really wasn't."

"Well, if you don't mind waiting in the other room, Keely, I need to speak with your mother," Michelle said as they walked out into the waiting room she was previously in. "Don't worry; remember what I said about everything being confidential? I wasn't lying. I just need to tell your mother something," she said cheerfully. Keely said nothing as they walked out into the waiting room where Phil and her mother sat.

"Hello, are you Mandy Teslow?" Michelle asked.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you," Mandy replied, following Michelle into the back room. When they left, Phil spoke up.

"So… how'd it go?" he asked.

"It went great. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. She was really friendly."

"What did she make you do?"

"I looked at ink blots first and then she asked me questions."

"Did you answer them truthfully?" he asked her interrogatingly.

"Yes, father," she said sarcastically. Phil rolled his eyes and poked her in the side.

They talked for a few more minutes when they heard sniffling coming from behind the door that led to the room Keely was seen in by the psychiatrist. Mandy emerged from the hallway, walking quickly towards Keely. She motioned for her to come with her, and Phil followed.

"Mom… What's wrong…?" Keely asked, concerned. Phil looked at Mandy and then back at Keely and gave her a peculiar look.

But Mandy gave no reply to her daughter.

End of Chapter 10


End file.
